Troublesome Girl
by hanalarene
Summary: Dawn is constantly trying new trends, watching the media for any new fads that might come to pass that she could try. One such being the Kylie Jenner Challenge...She really is a troublesome girl, causing problems between not only herself and Paul, but between May and Drew as well. Oneshot. Ikarishipping/Contestshipping R&R


**In honor of all the weird shit on the internet yesterday…Yeah.****  
****Don't do the Kylie Jenner Challenge. ****  
**—

Drew unlocked the door to his room in the Pokemon Center and entered, hearing yells from inside the room. With a sigh, he looked over toward the noise: aka May on the phone with Dawn, her squeals echoing off the walls - much to Drew's annoyance.

"Arceus May, can you keep it down?!"

She flashed a thumbs up at her traveling partner all the while not really lowering her voice.

"Are you serious Dawn?! You actually did it?"

A groan of pain came from the other end of the phone, confirming May's question and spiking Drew's interest in the conversation. However, not being a part of it he opted to pull out his pokenav and swipe through the news section online. One news story made him cringe.

"#kyliejennerchallenge! Teens everywhere brusing their mouths over challenge created by popular PokeChannel Reality TV Star. What next? Stay tuned to find out!"

Drew stared incredulously at the screen, thinking to himself: How stupid did one have to be to actually do this?

Apparently not that stupid because moments later May snapped her nav shut and burst out laughing. Drew raised an eyebrow and looked on, knowing full well she'd say something sooner or later.

Sure enough she did. "Drew you won't believe what Dawn d-did!"

She choked on her laughter and Drew sweat dropped, having the sinking suspicion that he did in fact know what Dawn did. "What did she do?"

May giggled again. "S-She actually did the Kylie Jenner Challenge! AHAHA…and like, ahahaha her face is super bruised looking, and the funniest part of it all…ahahahaha, she has a dinner date with Paul tonight! AHAH!"

She rolled around the bed, muffling her laughter with a pillow. Drew sweat dropped and sighed. "Well at least you know not to do it now May."

May huffed and sat up, throwing the pillow towards the green haired teen eliciting a painful grunt as it hit it's target. "Who said I wouldn't try it? Dawn only screwed up because she didn't let the cup heat up on it's own, she had one of her Pokemon use flamethrower on it."

Drew's gaze narrowed. "You're not actually saying you think big lips are attractive are you?"

She frowned. "Of course they are! Every girl out there is getting lip injections and trying their own methods to plump their lips. After all, what guy likes to kiss someone with thin lips? All hopes of a boyfriend would be gone you know."

He was about to say all hopes of a boyfriend would be gone should she blow up her mouth, but decided against it. Drew took a different approach.

"You know May, I think you look great as you are now."

She flushed a little but shook it off. "Flattery won't get you anywhere Drew."

He smirked. "Not even if I said I'd prefer to kiss you as you are now?"

May visibly turned red, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down nervously. "D-Drew, you don't mean that…"

His smirk grew. The teen leaned in close to May, causing her eyes to snap shut, and she tilted her head ever so slightly, anticipating what was sure to come…surely.

Nothing came. Drew leaned back and let out a small laugh. "May I won't kiss you now, you know. It's not how I envisioned our first kiss to be like, especially where…"

She bit her lip, realizing his seriousness in the matter but also looked downcast, feeling some disappointment over Drew not kissing her- Drew not kissing her! Why was she sad about him not kissing her!?

May shook her head vigorously, Drew looking on with a smile. She hadn't yet realized her own feelings but Drew could wait. He'd waited the last three years anyways.

"Come on May, let's go practice for the competition outside. I have a duty to crush you and your Pokemon, you know."

She huffed and stood up, snapping her fanny pack back around her waist. "I'll see you out there!" May ducked her head down and marched out of the room and once in the hallway, sprinted down the stairs, and out of the center. Drew smirked as he left the room as well.

When the two met again, she was pep talking her Glaceon and Beautifly, all notions of wanting to puff her mouth out like Dawn was completely gone. "Ready May?"

She smiled, blushing slightly at the thought of her lips on Drew's - agh no, snap out of it! - and nodded.

"Ready."

—

Meanwhile somewhere in Sinnoh, a certain blue haired girl was sitting at a dinner table with Paul, looking very pretty in a pink halter swing dress and white kitten heels, except for the oddity that was a mask over her mouth and nose.

"Are you sick or something?"

Dawn frantically shook her head no to Paul's question, hesitating to tell him what had really happened. "I…uh…Don't worry! No need to worry-ah!"

A waiter had bumped into the back of Dawn's head, dislodging the strap on the mask and knocking it clear off her face. There was a collective gasp from people sitting around them, and Dawn turned bright red, covering her face with her napkin in horror.

"N-No need to worry, right?"

Oh who was she kidding…Paul was probably going to ditch the date, no one would want to be seen w-"

"Check please."

She looked up to see Paul paying the waitress and then squeaked as he lifted her out of her chair by pulling her arm and dragging the girl out of the restaurant and into the night. He didn't stop walking until they were at a park bench overlooking a lake. "Sit."

She obliged, looking at Paul as he walked over to a vending machine to buy an iced coffee. It clanked as it dropped down, and Paul picked it up before turning back to Dawn.

"I don't even want to know, troublesome girl."

He handed the cold drink across to her and she tentatively accepted it, looking up at him curiously. Paul was a man of few words, but his actions spoke volumes.

"Drink it, stupid. The cold will do your bruise some good."

"O-Oh…right."

She sipped it, smiling in delight at it's sweet flavor, and then gulped down the rest thirstily. She hadn't realized how much she needed it until that moment.

He looked over at the lake before speaking.

"You're still troublesome, so don't worry Dawn."

What?

She blushed and looked away into the distance as well. "Any other day I'd be offended but…thank you, Paul."

"Hmph."

With that, the two stayed there watching the wind blow ripples on the surface of the lake, Dawn still sitting, clutching the coffee can. Paul standing beside her, his hand resting on the fence by the lake.

Troublesome girl indeed.

—

**Kind of a drabble but eh. ****  
****Dawn really is troublesome.**

**R&amp;R ^_^**


End file.
